Libero
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: Cielo. La gente entendía como cielo algo infinito, algo que te hace sentir libre por su expasión y tamaño. Algo que era el límite porque nunca acababa. Algo que desprendía vitalidad. Algo místico, calmo y tranquilizador. En resumen, mucha gente entendía cielo como la libertad máxima. Claro que cuando las nubes entorpecían el cielo, la gente veía eso como un muro que se imponía.


Cielo.

La gente entendía como cielo algo infinito, algo que te hace sentir libre por su expasión y tamaño. Algo que era el límite porque nunca acababa. Algo que desprendía vitalidad. Algo místico, calmo y tranquilizador. En resumen, mucha gente entendía cielo como la libertad máxima. Claro que cuando las nubes entorpecían el cielo, la gente veía eso como un muro que se imponía entre el cielo -su amada libertad- y ellos. Por eso, el cielo con nubes los hacía sentir apáticos y tristes.

Dino era el _cielo_. Sin embargo, él no se sentía libre. Al contrario del mundo, el cielo visto de su manera le hacía imposible ser libre. Al contrario de muchas personas, él tuvo que encontrar a la _nube_ para liberarse.

El italiano, como capo de la mafia, tenía muchas responsabilidades a ejercer. Una de ellas era velar de todos y cada unos de sus subordinados, cosa algo complicada por el número de los mismos que el rubio tenía. Además, siempre tenía aquel sentimiento de que _tenía_ que hacerlo. Nunca jamás en su vida había podido decidir si _quería o no _ser el jefe. Tomar el puesto del _cielo._ El Cavallone siempre le daba muchas vueltas a eso. Un día llegó a la conclusión de que la gente es la que se siente libre cuando está con el cielo. El _cielo_ tenía que ser _esclavo_ para que los _demás_ pudiesen tener libertad.

La cosa, en principio, era sencilla. Dino tenía que estar con sus subordinados para que estos se sintieran seguros. Al sentirse seguros, se sentían bien; al sentirse bien, se sentían libres de alguna manera u otra. Además, todos decidían por el _cielo_. _Él _nunca podía _elegir_.

Y eso sí que era cierto. Tenía que decidir en base a los movimientos de otras mafias, a las situaciones que se estuviesen dando y bajo la presión del_ qué pasará_. Y muchas veces -personas como Reborn- le hacían tomar decisiones que no quería. Ir a entrenar al guardián de la nube de la familia Vongola fue una de ellas pero ahora -ambos tumbados desnudos después de un arrebato en el sofá de la sala del comité disciplinario- realmente lo agradecía.

Había ido allí en uno de sus muchos viajes a Namimori y había acabado con el prefecto, como siempre. Cuando iba a esa escuela y lo veía, de alguna manera u otra, siempre acababan _haciéndolo_. Era ya casi como todo lo que hacían, después de pelear. Una relación extraña era la suya.

No tenían ni comunicación, ni palabras dulces, ni citas. Algunas veces, cuando la ocasión realmente valía la pena, el capo se permitía susurrar palabras que no diría normalmente. Aunque las palabras sobraran entre ó de sus pensamientos cuando el japonés empezó a despertarse. Dino lo miró sonriente y le dio los buenos días, luego recordó lo que estaba pensando y sintió unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo suyo.

Sin esperar palabra , el rubio se abalanzó sobre él y le besó sin cuidado, dejando que sus dientes rozaran sus labios y utilizando los incisivos para provocarle sangre. Hibari correspondió de mal humor. Ni siquiera se le podía llamar corresponder al beso, era casi como una pelea; buscaba hacerle daño, ser poco prudente, _ganarle_ al otro. Y ,como siempre que empezaban ese juego de besos y mordiscos, empezaron a notar como sus temperaturas subían.

La lengua de Dino entró en la boca ajena y empezó una lucha voraz por ser el dominante. Ambos se pegaban más a al otro para que sus cuerpos se encontraran, en un deseo casi animal. Hibari mordía el muscúlo del capo y luego lo lamía, después lo volvía a morder y lo lamía... Sus dientes se rozaban fugazmente cada vez que abrían más la boca para tener más espacio; el menor ya estaba empezando a jadear sin aire; pero cabezota de no querer perder la batalla, siguió. Aunque el italiano fue el que se separó primero para empezar a juguetear con su húmeda lengua por el cuello de Hibari. Además de ahí, el Cavallone también se acercó a su oído y exhaló aire caliente dentro, haciendo que el menor soltara un gemido de sorpresa demasiado provocador. Mordió su lóbulo y luego bajó un poco, concentrándose en aquella zona de la clavícula donde al prefecto le gustaba tanto que le mordieran y dejando varias marcas.

El japonés no se quería quedar atrás por mucho que las caricias le estuviesen gustando. Tironeó un poco del pelo claro del italiano para que se separara de él y luego le besó ferozmente por unos segundos. Arañó la espalda bronceada del otro, dejando marcas rojizas en su suave piel y luego simplemente empezó a morderle. Lo mordió por donde pudo, dejando marcas que luego tardarían semanas en quitarse. Así el estúpido herbívoro se acordaría de él cuando estuviese en su lejana y mediterránea tierra; esa que le parecía inmensamente desconocida. Sin cuidado alguno, mordió tan fuerte que el Haneuma soltó un gemido de dolor y pronto el prefecto pudo notar el sabor metálico de la sangre. Le gustaba hacerle sangrar, que gimiera adolorido gracias a él. Y sólo a él.

Ambos estaban ya muy excitados. Sentían sus miembros rozarse, los dos palpitantes. El Bronco tomó a Hibari del mentón y lo besó de nuevo. Aún le dolía el mordisco tan descuidado que había recibido y sentía la sangre brotar desde su cuello al pecho en pequeñas gotas que salían de la herida. Como si estuviese adivinando sus pensamientos, la _nube_ empezó a limpiar la sustancia rojiza con un dedo mientras correspondía al beso con ansias. Además de eso, también empezó a mover sus caderas haciendo que la fricción entre ambos fuera mayor, más de lo que ya era. Esta vez fue Dino quien paró el beso, acariciando con su mano el pecho desnudo de su alumno, el cual sintió un leve escalofrío y lo miró agitado. No quería estarse quieto, así que también acarició al mayor por donde pudo: la espalda, el pecho, el pelo, los brazos, los muslos... Su mano se movía de manera cuidadosa y experta por todos aquellos lados por los que pasaba y la mirada del líder del comité disciplinario estaba llena de fuego. Ese que sólo demostraba con Dino, porque el de las peleas era distinto.

El capo bajó las caricias hasta su miembro y lo tomó, pronto Hibari gimió de placer mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo que su amante le marcaba. Entre gemido y gemido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando el italiano bajó y sustituyó la mano por su boca, lamiendo la extensión de su pupilo mientras el mismo entrecerraba los ojos nublados por el goce. Luego lo saboreó, metiendóselo directamente en su cavidad bucal.

—Ahh...ngh...C-Cavallone...más rápido...—Fue todo lo que dijo, mientras el rubio aminoraba el ritmo con una mueca de diversión en su cara. Kyoya frunció el ceño e intentó mover la cintura con más velocidad para que se aumentaran las sensaciones, pero el Haneuma no se lo dejó tan fácil; parecía tener el control total del ritmo. Después de eternos segundos que se hicieron un par de minutos, el dominante lo aumentó porque él mismo ya se encontraba a punto de explotar. Hibari gimió con tal fuerza que supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo, Dino cogió un dedo y lo metió dentro del trasero del prefecto mientras buscaba su punto de máximo placer. El menor volvió a gemir y se vino tras unos profundos gemidos más cuando el mayor por fin pareció encontrar su próstata. El Cavallone tragó el semen y se separó con una sonrisa traviesa, movió aquel dedo en el interior ajeno. El japonés soltó otro sonido y lo rodeó por el cuello para besarlo.

Empezaron a romperse la boca a besos, tanto que seguía pareciendo una lucha más que un mimo. Entre besos, Dino siguió metiendo dedos hasta llegar el tercero y Kyoya gemía por cada movimiento que hacía dentro de él. Porque aunque dolía, el dolor que sentía era tan mínimo que no se podía comparar con esa placentera sensación casi absoluta y envolvente. De nuevo excitado, el pelinegro hizo separarse del italiano y lo obligó a que saliese de él. Se puso sobre él y se penetró con el excitado miembro del capo de una sola estocada, sintiendo una leve punzada pero gimiendo y queriendo más; mientras el rubio simplemente gemía y empezaba a marcar un ritmo de embestidas algo lento para no dañar a su amante.

Sin embargo, el impulsivo líder del comité no quería eso, quería sentirlo más y más. Empezó moviendo sus caderas y haciendo que Dino jadeara y gimiera sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo. Así que él también aumentó el ritmo y eso se convertió en una autentica locura. Las estocadas eran tan profundas que el placer se multiplicó, ambos querían más aunque ya estuviesen cansandos y sudados; tanto que el sudor caía en chorros. Aunque apenas hubiesen dormido, querían más. Porque para ellos eso era algo natural. Por eso, querían _más_. Pero al final el capo se corrió en el interior de su alumno y no tuvieron más, ya que Hibari hizo lo mismo sobre el vientre del italiano. Y por mucho que quisieran otra ronda, estaban demasiado cansados. Jadeaban sin control alguno, mientras se miraban y notaban las gotas de sudor caer por todo su cuerpo hasta mezclarse con el semen. Cuando recuperó el aliento, Dino se tumbó a su lado como había estado antes de empezar esa sesión de sexo duro que a ambos les había consumido las energías.

El Cavallone acarició gentilmente el pelo ajeno mientras el dueño del mismo bostezaba adormilado. Entendía que ese día lo habían hecho ya dos veces sin contar esa y el menor necesitaba descansar. Miró al otro lado de la habitación donde se hallaba la ventana. Curiosamente el cielo estaba nublado, de un color absolutamente blanco.

Algo le hizo salir de su embelesamiento; en ese momento, el móvil del mayor sonó y tuvo que cogerlo. Vaya, al parecer era trabajo. Seguramente, tendría que irse de nuevo. Suspiró. El adormilado japonés le miró frunciendo el ceño al adivinar lo que ocurría y tomó el móvil del extranjero, tirándolo al otro de la sala y mirando como éste se rompía. Dino se iba a quejar pero fue interrumpido por un beso furioso. Hibari no iba a permitir que Dino se fuese mientras estaba con él. No sin acabar lo empezado -aunque ya estuviese terminado- y, si hacía falta, volvería a provocarle. Volvería a provocarle todas las veces necesarias hasta que los subordinados del torpe herbívoro fuesen a buscarle y lo obligaran a irse. Y aunque ese era un pensamiento muy infantil, el capo era _suyo_. Y no podía estar con nadie que no fuese la _nube _mientras se encontraba en Namimori.

Mientras correspondía el beso que llevaría a la cuarta vez que hacían el amor, Dino reflexionó sobre ello. El _cielo_ cuando estaba nublado era cuando realmente podía ser libre porque las _nubes _impedían que las personas lo mirasen demasiado o le pidieran ayuda. Las _nubes_ ni siquiera dejaban que vieran el azul, porque eso significaría que no tendrían toda su atención. Por lo que lo que la _nube_ hacía, era cubrirlo y hacer que sólo fuesen _ellos dos_. _Nube y cielo_. Y de esa manera, el_ cielo _podía ser lo que siempre había querido ser... _Libre_.


End file.
